The past means nothing to me
by Yneigma Psyko
Summary: The sequel to, I was there before you knew me, is here. The story takes place twenty years later after the birth of Jun's child; the child which she never told Kazuya about. In essence with that secret, Jun's safe and humble world is soon faced with unforeseen move to back to city of Tokyo; the city which embodies her serrated past.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tekken or any of its character(s). I just love to write about them.**

**ATTENTION: This story is rated M for mature content that well be in this story. You have been warned.**

**A/N: Alright, I have a lot of explaining to do. Okay first off, I do apologize for not posting anything in a while, school became overwhelming and I had a lot of projects to do, but at last, I have my A.A and I will now be going for my B.A this fall. Also, there was a bit of chaos going on and I just could not seem to find the time to write, but now that the chaos is done and over with, I can now relax and get back into writing again! Alright, as I said in at the end of my first story, I will indeed post those stories that I mentioned at the end (The titles will differ from that in the previous story, but it will be the same stories nonetheless) Okay, that was a mouthful, anyways, here is the continuation! I hope you all enjoy this story as well as the other ones! **

**Okay, I'll stop writing now, well this anyways ^_^**

* * *

_'Ai-chan, I got the job!'_ Takaki's sentence revived itself into Jun's thoughts. The news of her husband getting a position as an accountant for the CEO's of Namco Bandai was great; in fact, Jun was overjoyed by news at first, but once the location of his new job was revealed to her, the blessing soon shifted into a curse.

"Okaa-san(_Mother/mom)_?" A deep voice called out to her.

Jun shuffled her gaze away from the small, circular, window of the plane and looked over her left shoulder, facing her youthful teen's face. Her son, Jin, had a wide grin pasted on his lips. The look of excitement was visible on the youthful boy's visage. Jun could not help but smile in response to her son's awes and thrills that were triggered by a brochure about Tokyo, which he tightly held in his hands.

"Nan desu ka, Jin-chan (_What is it, Jin)_?" Jun asked.

Jin lifted his gaze away from the brochure and surveyed her with his bright and intense orbs. "What was your life like when you lived in Tokyo!?" Jin's question left Jun speechless for a moment. Of all the questions that her son could ask her, why would he ask this one?

Jun was hesitated to answer her son's question._ 'How does he know that I lived Tokyo?'_ "Um, Jin-chan, how do you know that I lived in Tokyo?"

"Otou-san (_Father/dad)_ told me!" The teen replied zealously.

Jun's quizzical expression morphed into a stern one. '_Great, thank you so much Takaki-san.' _Jun thought sarcastically. "Oh..um, did he tell anything else?" Jun had to know if Takaki ran his mouth about Jun's past events in the morally corrupt city.

Jin furrowed his brows, which suggested that he was clueless. "N-no. He just told me that you lived there once." Jin's response made Jun relax a bit.

"So, how was it?" Jun let out a stiff sigh of frustration. Obviously, her son had no intentions of dropping the subject no time soon.

"How was what?" Jun tried to play coy. This question caused the youth the furrow his eyebrows once again. This time, he furrowed them in a manner which reminded her of a certain fellow.

"What was it like to live in Tokyo?" Jin asked with a hint of impatience in his tone.

Jun looked over her right shoulder which faced the window. She glanced through the glass, allowing her eyes to absorb the waves of sea that floated gracefully beneath the airborne plane. She granted her attention to become fixated on the ocean view for a twinkle, with the hopes of thinking of a good lie to tell her son.

_'How was **my** life in Tokyo? Well let's see, I only lived there for like eleven months. Within that last month, I lost my virginity to a stranger who had a demon that attacked me. I quite my job at the WWWC and ran away from that godforsaken city!' _Jun shook her head clear of those thoughts. There was not way in Hell that she would tell her son the truth about her past. She would just have to think of some random half-ass answer to tell her son.

Jun took one deep breath before she adjusted her attention back onto her son, who wore a slight scowl on his face; a scowl that reminded her of.. _'Stop thinking about him!' _Jun admonished herself inwardly.

"...Um...my, my life in Tokyo was...g-great," The woman tried her best to make her lie sound as truthful as possible in hopes that her son would leave the subject alone. "..and um, I _liked_ it there very much." Jun nodded her head a few times to reassure herself of the awful lie that she desperately tried to pass off as the truth. The raven haired woman waited for her son to respond.

"Why did you leave?" Jun literally cringed from her son's question.

_'Damn it!'_ The woman cursed to herself in annoyance to her son's interrogative demeanor. "Ugh, well, I, I just wanted to go back home-"

"Why?" Jun's mild and meek answers were clearly failing. Her son seemed overly fascinated on her experience with the city. Jun tensed her body before she carefully thought of a cautious answer.

"...because," She began, still holding that stern expression on her visage. "I missed my home..." A long silence trailed her sentence.

Jun watched her nine-teen year old son cross his arms and tilt his head in an upward motion towards the ceiling of the plane. This type body language informed the edgy mother that her son was processing the information which she just gave him. Jun hoped and prayed that Jin would accept the answer she gave him and move on to another, less stressful subject.

After about what seemed like a hour, the adolescent uncrossed his arms and lowered his head back to normal elevation. He turned to her and spoke. "Okay!" Jin simply said before he went back to reading his brochure.

Jun's eyes grew wide from her son's short and simple response. _'Wow, he believed me!?' _The woman could not believe how naive her son was; granted she was the same way when she was around his age, but she could detect when someone was trying to pull the wool over her eyes.

Jun shook her head a few times before she relaxed back into her coach class seat. Her eyes once again made their way back onto the ocean view that surfed so far below the airborne plane. Various thoughts began to flood her mind once again. _'He is so naive.' _Jun thought sadly to herself.

Truth be told, Jun was not looking forward to going back to Tokyo. Of all the cities in Japan, the company that Takaki applies for and gets accepted into, it had to be in Tokyo: the city where she lost so much of her innocence as well as her virginity.

For Jun, this city alone was not the real problem; it was a certain person who lived there that was the problem. For all of the years that her son has been on this Earth, Jun had raise her son to call her husband, named Haruno Takaki, his father. Though she and her husband knew that this was the furthest thing from the truth, it was the only way which they could cut down on the confusion in Jin's life. For all these years, it was easy for Jun to forget about the man that she loved or so she thought.

_'Love. Was it truly love or lust?' _To this day, Jun still could not find the right word to define her short lived relationship between her and the flame in Tokyo. In a matter of a month, her entire life had hit a whirlwind which ultimately threw her life out of amity. In the result of this disharmony, Jun ending up demolishing a friendship, resigned from her job, evaded an engagement and eventually returned home, just to find out that she was pregnant. _  
_

Although there a was a bit of chaos when Jun first arrived back home, her life was able to get back to normal. _'Well, it was, until now.' _Jun thought to some unseen force, she and her son would now have to move to the city where the real father of her child resides.

Jun exhaled deeply under her breath. _'This is silly. I'm seriously worried about a man who has not contacted me since that night that I was nine months pregnant. Obviously, if **he **wanted to know about Jin he would have sought me out again, but he hasn't! So why should I be worried?' _A revelation appeared in Jun's head. In a matter of seconds, the woman concluded that she had nothing to worry about.

As long as her son remained shallow minded about his mother's past, their lives would remain sate with felicity and free from ataxia.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, there goes the prologue. I hope you all enjoyed the this chapter. I will have the next chapter posted next week. Also, I just want to state that I change a few things about this story, as well with my other stories. I want Jun's personality to be bit more callous and shrew than how I described her in the last story. So in all, I hope every one enjoyed this chapter and I see you all next week.**

**So until then, bye bye! ^_^**


	2. Illusions of the Past Part I

**A/N: Alright, first off, I deeply apologize for the extremely late update. Just when I thought the chaos in my life died down it came back to bite me! _ So to make a long story short, I had to move out of state. So now, I am hoping that some stability and calmness will follow for a bit longer! Any who, I will make it up to you by posting three chapters this week and hopefully a fourth chapter if everything goes well. So I beg of you all to be patient with me. Alright, so here is chapter One! I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

_A dense volley of vivid white snow relentlessly veils the dark green tree tops of the woods. Within the center of the dense snow covered wood exists a clearing; within that clearing stood a woman dressed in a gorgeous silk, light blue kimono. This woman stood stiffly in front of a man who wore a plain white silk __shirt and__simple pair of black slacks__._

_The man stood few centimeters away from the woman whose face he could not make__ out due to dense snow clouding his vision.__ He strained his eyes to identify the beclouded face of the mystery woman._

_All of a sudden, the dense snow lightened up which allowed the man to decipher the woman's face._

_His eyes grew wide when he realized the face of the woman. _

_"Jun-chan?" Kazuya gasp in disbelief._

_ The woman parted her lips to say something to the shocked male, but the man was not able to hear her words._

_Kazuya's wide eyes watch Jun's lips part again, but as before, no voice pursued her words. Instead, a red substances begun to spill from Jun's mouth. Kazuya's brows furrowed in confusion. _

_"What the hell?" The man yelled out his inquiry. _

_His question was soon answered: His left hand was tightly wrapped around the woman's neck, but there was something odd about his hand. The color of his left hand and arm was a vibrant purple and the texture of his skin was that of reptile. His yellow stained claws dug deep into the soft flesh of Jun's throat, causing more red liquid to seep from the woman's neck and mouth, quickly gushing its way onto Kazuya's purple left hand and arm._

* * *

Kazuya jerked into an upward motion from his office chair. This strong ejection from his seat caused for the burgundy chair to slam to the gray carpeted floor. The excited male's mixed colored orbs were wide and alert, his heart beat thumped at an inhuman pace, and chills ran all over his body.

Kazuya ran both of his hands through his slightly messy mane. "The fuck was that!?" He roughly chocked out the sentence beneath his breath.

_**'That is what you call a dream.'** _Devil's voice seeped into Kazuya's wild mind. The demon's tone was nonchalant as usual.

Kazuya shook his head a few times before he responded to the demon. "I know that it was a dream, smart-ass!" Kazuya snapped back at his split persona.

**_'So what the hell are you whining about?' _**

Kazuya chose not respond to the demon's question since he was not in the mood to be judged by the demon.

"N-nothing..."

Devil scoffed at Kazuya's pathetic response. **_'Nothing? Really!? So you dreaming about choking the life out of that back stabbing bitch means nothing to you?' _**Devil's statement made Kazuya cringe. This was not the first time that disturbed man has had an awful dream like this before; in fact, he has been dreaming more and more about his former conquest all this year. It did not bother Kazuya to dream about the only woman that he actually developed true feelings for, however, it did bother him to dream about killing this woman. Kazuya was not sure if Devil was just playing mind games with him or if this was his subconscious revealing his primal feelings of anger and disappointment about the woman to him. Either way, the middle-aged Mishima was not sure if he take anymore of these irksome images.

_**'Kazu? Are you listening to me!?'** _

Kazuya shook his head again, trying his best to clear his mind and ignore the demon's annoying voice. "Just shut up!" Kazuya yelled out loud to himself. His patience was running thin with Devil.

Just then, a faint knock came from the office entrance. Kazuya glared at the door with icy daggers in his eyes. "Who is it!?" Kazuya growled. **_'Jun.' _**Teased the demon.

"Shut up!" Grunted the man as he quickly turned around to pick his chair off the floor and sat it back to its normal positioning.

The the entrance/exit of the office door slowly opened and a bright lock of blond hair, followed by the face a young man, revealed itself from the portal. Kazuya's icy glare promptly shifted into a less angry scowl when his left brown orb and his fiery red right orb met the gaze of wide ocean blue eyes of his nephew, Steve Fox Chaolan.

"Um, Oji-san(_uncle)_?" The youth asked in a timid voice.

"What?" Answered the older male. He studied his nephews body language as well as his facial expression. The boy had a look of bewilderment on his face.

Steve slowly made his way into the office and closed the door behind him. The nineteen year old leaned his back against to the smooth wooden portal.

"Um...were you at my school today?" Steve asked with clear hesitation is his voice.

Kazuya furrowed his brows to this odd question. "Why the hell would I go your school?" The middle-aged male was not sure if his nephew was just as stupid as his sperm donor, or if the boy was asking him a real question.

Steve signed to uncle's harsh question "Gomen _(Sorry)_, I just thought that I saw you there. I don't know, maybe it was just some guy who looked like you." As soon as Steve finished his sentence, Kazuya grew silent immediately. _'A guy who looks like me?' _

"Anyways, where are we going to eat!?" The blond youth hastily changed the topic much of Kazuya's relief.

The older man's mixed matched orbs glanced over to the digits on the on his phone which read the time of 7:45pm. Although the work day was nowhere near being complete, the man decided to take the rest of the day off and relax his mind.

Kazuya shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. Where do you want to go?" He asked, shifting his gaze back onto the teen who was now texting on his cellphone. Kazuya assumed that the boy was texting one of his many fan girls of desire.

"How about the Park Cafe in Ueno Park?" Steve blurted out.

"Ueno park?" The man whispered under his breath. Kazuya could not remember the last time since he has gone to any of the parks in Tokyo. His swapped work life pretty much took up most if not all of his free time; however there was something about the name of this particular park that sounded familiar to him, but he could not make a correlation at the moment.

"Yeah, alright, let's go." Kazuya commanded in a nonchalant tone.

* * *

The sting of the fresh, muggy, mid-summer air welcomed itself into the lungs of Kazuya as well as the numerous customers around him. He and Steve were standing in line at the Park Cafe, waiting to order their dinner before they head back home.

Kazuya simply just stood in line, not giving much thought to the mixed age crowd around him. However, the future playboy in the making was too busy chatting it up with a group of college girls who stood in front of them. The moment Steve flashed a devilish smile at the group of four, Kazuya automatically directed his attention on the scenery of the park.

Every so often, a crash of girlish giggles would flood his hearing, tempting the man with the thought of transforming into his Devil form and scaring the little sluts away from his horny nephew, but he figured that would not be wise or safe. So instead, the man took the time to glance over at the dead Sakura trees, admiring the petal free trees. Since the month was mid August the trees of this breed had long met there death due to the summer heat. Now all that remained were the yearly native greens of Ueno Park.

Kazuya sighed under his breath as he continued to admire the view of the park. Just a few meters away from the cafe were a group tables filled with customers who just purchased their meals. The vigorous smiles on the people's faces were enough to make Kazuya sick. All of the laughs and giggles were just too much for the a person such as himself to absorb.

Kazuya could only wish that his eyes would guide him to a dreary and depressed face; a loner just like him.

**_'How interesting.' _**Devil's voice abruptly chimed into Kazuya's thoughts. The man quickly noticed that the tone of Devil's voice was that of intrigue.

_'What is it now, Devil?' _Kazuya asked the demon.

**_'Look to your left.' _**Kazuya obeyed the words of demon and performed the action. He slowly moved his head in the left direction.

**_'Stop' _**Devil commanded. Kazuya obeyed once again, but stared at the lightly crowed area of the entrance into the cafe section of the park. Kazuya stared at the area in confusion. _'Exactly what am I suppose to be looking at?'_

**_'Are you retarded!? Look, damn it, LOOK!' _**The amount of excitement in the demon's voice was clear, but it still was not enough to inform Kazuya as to what the demon was raving about.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so there is goes chapter two, like I mention earlier, the other two chapter will be posted this week or more today! Also, the next chapter will told by Jun's perspective, of course!**


	3. Illusions of the Past Part II

**A/N: This chapter is written from Jun's perspective. Now the events in this chapter occurred concurrently with the events that happened to Kazuya. So this is leading up to the cafe scene at the Ueno Park.**

**Alright, here is chapter two.**

* * *

_On this evening, th__e definition of sleep escaped from Jun's body. Her restless body could not seem to find comfort or peace. _

_For the past half hour the woman shuffled, tossed, and turned in the queen size bed which she shares with her husband. No matter what position she adjusted to, no adjustment seemed to work. __  
_

_Feeling frustrated with the lack of sleep and comfort, the agitated women decides to rise from her slumber. Waist length strands of jet black hair hung in messy fashion upon her body. A faint sigh flows from under her breath as she plants her bare feet onto the warm fibers of the charcoal carpet. Jun lazily push the creases out of his thin, white silk, night grown. _

_ The middle-age woman glance at the digital clock that rest on the light tan night stand. The time reads 2:13 AM. Another sigh escapes from her parted lips before she rise from her bed and strolls out the master bed room and into the hallway. _

_Her clouded mind suddenly becomes clear when a tapping sound floods her eardrums. _

_Jun holds her breath for moment with the hopes of hearing the sound again. The only sound that she can hear at the moment is the sound of rain hitting the window and her loud, rhythmic heartbeat. _

_Those two sounds allow the woman to breath again, figuring that her mind was just tired and still adjusting to wake mode. _

_The woman continues to pace herself out of the hallway and into the living. The moment her feet lift away from the hard wood floor and onto another patch of charcoal carpet, a tapping sounds reaches her ears again. _

_Jun sharply turns her head to the right; her wide chocolate orbs are glaring at the weather beaten window. With caution, the woman paces herself towards the window, her eyes staring intensely at the clear pane. _

_Once the woman arrived at the window, both of her palms touch the cold, hard, glass. Her eyes shifts from left to right. _

_"There's nothing here." Jun whispered out loud to herself. _

_The relieved woman remove her palms from the glass. As soon as she does this motion, a pair of purple hands lands on the exact spot where her hands were just at. Jun's eyes nearly popped out from their sockets when her orbs connected to the crimson gaze of Devil. _

_Jun could feel the demon's warm body pressed up against hers. __"K-Kazu..ya!" The terrified woman could not bring herself yell or scream; she could only gasp in shock and __trepidation._

_ A sadistic smirk appeared on the purple lips of the demon before he swiftly removed his hands from the glass and onto Jun's throat. _

* * *

Jun shot up into a seated position in her queen sized bed. Her entire body shook from head to toe. Her chest was covered and a thin layer of sweat, and her heart felt as if it was going to make an escape from its cavity. Jun tried her best to take a few breaths and calm herself down from this horrible dream.

After a few moments of deeply inhaling and exhaling, Jun gained enough strength to force herself out of bed. Her bare feet touched the carpeted flooring of the master bed room. The woman took another deep breath before she focused her gaze to the left and craned her neck to read the time over her shoulder.

6:42 PM was the time which the clock read. The dazed woman stared at the clock for a moment, allowing her mind to get lost in the digital numbers. This trance like state nearly cause the woman to have a heart attack when an obnoxiously loud vibration hit her ears.

A light and quick yell flew past her lips, before she was able to calm herself down and picked up her cellphone which emitted the sound.

Her chocolate eyes read the the number on the screen of her phone; it was Jin's number.

With haste, Jun pressed the green answer button and placed the thin electronic to her left ear.

"Moshi Moshi _(Hello:This greeting is only used over the phone)_?" Answered Jun.

"Kaa-san, where are you!? Jin asked in a somewhat demanding tone.

"W-what do you mean?" Jun asked with a hint of confusion in her tone. Her mind was still sate with a cob webs.

"I mean, why are not at Ueno Park? Xiaoyu and I have been waiting for twenty minutes now. This is my third time calling you!" Jin's voice was full of concern and worry, which made Jun feel a bit guilty for forgetting about this meeting.

Jun's memory had began to seep back into her conscious mind. She did remember her son informing her that his girlfriend, of a eleven months, wanted to meet her. Takaki already had the pleasure of meeting this girlfriend of their son's, but Jun just never got the chance or had the time to meet the girl...until now.

Jun looked back over her shoulder and read the time on the clock again. The time now was 6:45 PM. "Alright, I'll be there!

"Alright!" Jin's sentence was soon followed by silence.

Jun let out a stifled sigh before she removed the cellular device from her left ear and placed it back on night stand. The tired woman's half open eyes stared at the austere walls of her bed room.

_'Just calm down, it was just a bad dream.' _There was no doubt that the woman was more than bothered by this awful vision, but she did not want this one vision to ruin her mood and overall attitude for the day. Yeah, she still was not too thrilled to be living in Tokyo, but there was some good news; In the entire year that she and her family has lived in the city, she has not once seen Kazuya. So in all, Jun would do everything in her power to let this disturbing vision fade away from her memory. After all, she had a picnic to attend to.

* * *

Jun quickly made her way into the lightly crowded entrance of the Ueno Park. She pushed herself to get to the cafe area of the park as quickly as possible.

The woman took a few steps towards a path that lay off the right side of the main path of the park. Next to this path was an erected sign on the left side. The woman squinted her eyes to read the tiny kanji on the wooden sign; the words read Park Cafe.

Jun nodded her head and ran down the path. Although the middle-age woman was dressed in a casual, pure white sun dress paired along with of black sandals, she couldn't help but notice that a few men, of all ages, gave her some lustful gazes.

Deciding to ignoring the lechers and voyeurs, Jun increased her walking speed.

It did not take the woman long to reach the end of the path which revealed the crowded seating area that encircled the shady Park Cafe. Between the crowds of people that sat at the sturdy wooden tables and the long queue leading up to the cafe, Jun was not sure if she would be able to find her son and his girlfriend any time soon.

For a few moments, Jun just stood off to the side from the path and stared at the queue, hoping to see her son among the crowd. Her orbs scanned the crowd from the end of the line and worked her tired eyes up to the middle until her eyes halted on a certain silhouette.

_'It can't be.' _ The woman thought in disbelief as her orbs continued to stare at visage of her former lover: Mishima Kazuya.

Jun's heart beat began to thump harder against her chest at an insane speed as her eyes remained glued to the older man's face. Jun was able to note how youthful Kazuya look, despite the fact that there were a few scars placed right under his orbs. Her eyes were able to note that his body still maintained a muscular physique.

The woman suddenly shook her mind free of the previous thought. _'No, I shouldn't be looking at him...not like that.' _Even though her mind was telling her to look away, her eyes just could not. There was something odd about the expression on Kazuya's face. The look of confusion and uncertainty was prominent, as if his eyes were looking in her direction by not at her.

Just then, Jun felt a hand land on her left shoulder, which made her jump. Her wide eyes tore away from Kazuya and onto her horribly similar visage of her son.

"Did I scare you or something?" Jin asked with a smirk on his lips.

"N-no! I was just..ugh, looking at someon-something! I was looking at some_thing_." The woman's heart beat thumped even harder against her rib cage to the point where she thought she was going to pass out. _'I have to get him out of here!' _ With the _real _father of her child being in such close proximity of Jin, Jun's mental state was beyond unstable. She knew that she had to think of a lie to get her son out of this park, but it was just the matter of thinking of a good lie.

Before she could think of one, a raven haired girl skipped up to Jin and planted a passionate kiss on Jin's lips. Her son and the young girl blushed after parting away from lip lock.

The girl turned to face Jun and blushed even harder. "Oh, I'm sorry, you must be Jin's mom!" The girl said before she bowed.

Jun copied the same motion. After the bow, she readjusted her body to its normal stance. "Haijime mashite (N_ice to meet you)_, Xiaoyu-chan." Jun greeted the girl, however her eyes shifted onto her son who was looking at the line near the cafe.

"Jin!" Jun desperately called to her son.

His attention shifted back onto her. "Something wrong?" Her son asked in an innocent tone.

Jun parted her lips to speak, but her mind went blank. She had not came up with a lie to tell her son and his girlfriend. "Um, I..."

"Sumi masen _(Pardon me/ Excuse me)_, but can we go somewhere else to eat?" Xiaoyu's interjected.

A heavy weight had been lifted from Jun's shoulders. "Yes! Yes, we can, we should since the line is rather long." Jun did not hesitate to support the young girls statement. She was actually glad that she did not have to come up with some crappy excuse to tell the pair.

"Okay...um, let's go." Jin said as he grabbed Xiaoyu's left hand and walked up the path entrance/exit path of the cafe.

A huge sigh of relief flew pass the lips of the nervous mother. _'That was close.' _She thought to herself as she quickly followed behind the couple, not bothering to look back at Kazuya.

* * *

**A/N: There goes chapter two. As I mention earlier, chapter three will be from Jin's perspective since this story does have second story line evolving him as well as another!**


	4. Trails of Havoc: Annoyance

**A/N: Chapter three is here and I am quite glad. I will go on ahead and admit that this chapter will have Jin and Julia scene, but not in a romantic way. I would explain more but the chapter will do that for me, so here goes chapter three!**

**P.S I Just wanted to note the translations for the greetings for this chapter.**

**_Itte ki masu:_ I'm leaving/ I'm off**

**_Itte rasshai:_ Have a nice day.**

* * *

"Itte ki masu, Kaa-san!" Jin shouted his greeting as he wrapped his right phalanges around the pseudo golden door knob. When the youth did not hear the voice of his mother follow his greeting, he swiftly turned around to look back at his mother.

There, dressed in a plain navy blue t-shirt and black thigh high shorts, was his mother, Haruno Jun. She sat on the couch staring out at the window that revealed the dark and gloomy view of stormy Tokyo.

Jin removed his hand from the door knob, allowing his body to turn around completely, and face his mother who seemed to be in some kind of trance. "Kaa-san?" Jin called out to his aloof mother. He waited for a few seconds, but no words came from her.

Jin let out a frustrated sigh. _'What's is wrong with her? She's been acting this way for that past few days!?' _Although Jin had not said anything about his mother's recent aloofness, he has notice that this attitude of hers picked after the day at the Ueno Park Cafe. Jin picked up on his mother's odd behavior when they left the cafe section and made their way out the park. The entire time that he and Xiaoyu walked with his mother, Jin did notice that his mother kept looking over her shoulder as if she was being chased by something or someone.

Though it has only been seven days since that event, who or what ever his mother saw at the cafe was obviously bothering her, but it bothered Jin more. He has asked his mother numerous times what was bothering her, but she simply would just say it was nothing.

Jin crossed his arms along his muscular and broad chest that was clothed by a black sweater. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Kaa-san!?" Jin called to her in a more demanding tone.

This demanding tone of his worked; Jun turned around with a frantic look on her face. "Huh?" Shock was prominent in her tone.

"I'm leaving."

"Where!?" Jun asked in a high pitch tone.

"To the library; Xiaoyu and I have to study for a test."

"Out in this... r...rain?" The young male observed how is mother struggled to say the word rain.

"I'll be fine, I'm taking my umbrella." After the youth finished his sentence he watched his mother turn her attention back on the window. Jin shifted his gaze onto the clear glass, watching the rain drops beat relentlessly against the pane. The sky was an ominous black with striations of lighting flashing threw the dark background every so many seconds.

His mother turned back around to face him, her face was sate with vexation. "Jin-chan, please be safe." The amount of the distress in her voice was salient.

Jin nodded his head. "I'll will," He said as he turned back around to face the door. His right hand reached up to the door knob; the instant his hand wrapped around the metal, _'_his nerves became stimulated by a cold sensation.

He turned the door knob and opened the portal. "Itte ki masu." Jin said as he walked out of the door.

"Itte rasshai." Jun's faint response reached his ears before he closed the door.

* * *

A slightly damp Haruno Jin stepped onto a damp rug located at the entrance of the Tokyo Metropolitan Central Library. The male shook off the remaining droplets of rain from his plaid black and white jacket. As soon as the young man finished patting and shaking off the remaining droplets, Jin closed his umbrella and held close to his left side.

Before the young man could step further into the library, a man suddenly bumped into him.

Jin's balance wavered for a few seconds before he was able to regain his balance. Once his footing was stable, the youth lifted his head up to face the man.

Before Jin could respond to the man, Jin became mute. _'Why is he giving me such a dirty look?'_ Thought the confused teen as he continued to stare at the angry male. Standing less than a meter away from Jin stood a middle-aged male, who wore a silk, dark blue shirt paired with black slacks and plain black dress shoes. The man had shoulder length, jet black hair that was neatly pulled into a pony tail. However, the the man's visage was the major area of attention for Jin. The man held an unyielding icy glare directed towards him.

"Shouldn't you be apologizing to me?" The man said in a rather rude and demanding tone.

Jin was taken aback by the man's statement. "Excuse me? Apologize for what?"

The older man let out a loud huff before he crossed his arms against his broad chest. "For assaulting a police officer!" The man's tone was beyond the definition of disrespectful.

"Assault!? _You _bumped into _me_! _You _should be apologizing!"

Jin's last statement caused the policemen to glare at him more. The look in his orbs were so deviant and angry. "You're a smart-ass," The insult was the last thing that cop said before he abruptly stormed off towards the entrance/exit of the library.

Jin watched the cop walk off; his shoulders were slightly raised as if his was ready to punch someone...or him. On top of the man's defensive stance, the teen could hear the man mumble words under his breath. "...he's a bastard, just like his father!" Was the last insult Jin heard before the man exited the building.

"Just like my father?" Jin whispered the words under his breath. The only impression the words left on the teen was that of confusion. His father, Haruno Takaki, has never mentioned an encounter with some ass-hole cop.

The boy shook his head to clear his cluttered mind. _'Fuck him, I have to study.' _

* * *

"Senpai, what's wrong?" Xiaoyu asked him as he made his way towards the table that the young girl sat at.

Jin threw his backpack and umbrella onto the oak wood desk, which made his girlfriend jump in response. The youth collapsed in his oak wood chair and let out a deep sigh.

Xiaoyu gently placed her hands on Jin's left shoulder. "Senpai, what happened? You seem-"

"Pissed off!? Well, I am!" Jin tried his best not to scream or shout out of frustration.

"Okay...why? What happened?" Xiaoyu asked again.

Jin sighed again "Some jack-ass bumped into me and then he got angry for no reason. The he made a comment about my tou-san!"

Xiaoyu's brows furrowed to Jin's last statement. "He made a comment about your father? Why, does he know him?"

"I don't know? I didn't get the guys name!" As soon as Jin finished venting, some random guy sitting at a table across from them shushed him.

Jin flashed the a wild and angry looked towards the guy. The scowl on Jin's face gave a silent warning towards the guy should he dare to shush him again. The guy shifted his eyes away from Jin.

The distressed youth refocused his attention back onto his girlfriend, who now had a stern look on her face.

"What is it?" Jin asked.

"Where's your anatomy book?" Xiaoyu's question cause the youth to drive into his backpack and search frantically for his text book. After clearing out all of the contents in his backpack, Jin was able to come to a frustrating conclusion.

"I forgot it at home." He stated in monotone. The youth lowered his head in shame and embarrassment. _'Could this night get any worse!?'_

"Just go get an anatomy book; it's located in the reference section." Xiaoyu's cheery tone was enough to calm Jin down from another blow up.

"Thanks!" Jin quickly planted a kiss on Xiaoyu's lips before he rose from his seat and made a mad dash towards the reference section of the library.

* * *

It Jin a few minutes to make his way from the study section all the way to the other side of the library where the reference books are located. Although he found the area that he was looking for, he could not find the book that he needed.

_'I'll just ask someone. I don't feel like looking for this thing.' _ Jin thought to himself. It did not take the youth long to find a librarian shelving some books in the section. Jin paced himself towards the woman, whose back was turned to him.

Jin reached out with his left hand and touched the woman's shoulder. The woman turned around to face him. "Yes?" Asked the young girl.

Jin could feel his lips form a smile. He could not help but admire the teen's appearance. Her golden brown eyes were calm and inviting. Her chocolate brown hair was neatly braided into two braids that hung from her left shoulder. Her physique was complimented by a thin, white t-shirt paired along with light blue jeans, and brown ankle cut boots.

"Sir?" Called the librarian.

"Yea-yeah!?

"Do you need something?"

A nervous chuckled flew pass Jin's lips "Yes, I need an anatomy book."

The librarian nodded her head "Anatomy books are right this way." Stated the girl. She gracefully turned around and walked into another area of the reference section. Jin followed the woman at a respectable distance as they made their way to the anatomy books.

Once the pair arrived at their destination, the woman instinctively bent down in front of the male, giving him a full view of her back side. Jin's eyes remained glued on the nice view. _'Nice butt.' _Thought the horny boy.

Without warning, the youth stood up and flashed a worried look at him. "D...did you say something" Asked the woman.

Jin shook his head from side to side "N-no." The youth hesitated to answer the woman, since he noticed how she held a tight grip on the book as if she was about to throw it at him.

"Oh, okay." The librarian's tone went back to normal.

The librarian extended her arms towards the man and handed her text book to him. Jin stretched out his right appendage and allowed his hand to touch the book. As soon as the librarian let go of the book Jin's nerves detected an usual sensation of heat soon followed by pain.

"Aaah!" Jin yelped as his released his grip from the burning book. The young girl rushed towards to him and observed his right hand.

"How did this happen?" The girl asked out loud as she observed his injured hand.

"I don't know." Was the only sentence Jin could force himself to say. He was too fatigued to speak on this odd and rather questionable event. He already dealt with enough events tonight. First with his withdrawn mother, then some random ass-hole of a cop, and now this. _'This night could not possibly get any worse.'_ Thought the disgruntled teen as the young librarian continued to observe his seared hand.

* * *

** A/N: Alright there goes chapter three! I know it took me awhile to update and I do apologize for the delay. I now know my schedule for work and I will have more than enough time to write and post more frequently! So I just want to thank you all for your patience and chapter four will be upload soon. I will go on ahead and state that chapter four will be from Julia's perspective. **

** So until then, good bye!**


End file.
